pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena (game)
Serena is the female protagonist from the Pokémon X and Y. Her home at the start of the game is Vaniville Town who male counterpart is Calem where he lives next to her house. Appearance Serena is a girl who seems to be roughly in her late teens with waist-length honey hair that is tied in a low ponytail and grey eyes. She wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses on top, a black tank top, a very short red miniskirt, black thigh high stockings and black sneakers that has a pink semi-circle shaped like a Pokéball symbol on them. She carries around a pink handbag with black decals on it and she has a Mega Ring on her left wrist. If the player character is male (Calem), she ties her hair in ponytail and she does not wear a hat. Personality Serena cares for the player character, her friends, and she is always looking to aid others in need like how she shows the player character and Shauna how to capture Pokémon. Unlike the anime Serena, this Serena's only emotion is smiling until she discover Xerneas or Yveltal - her emotion is surprised. Biography Games Serena is a girl living in Vaniville Town with her friends Tierno, Trevor, Shauna and Calem (Serena's next door neighbor) where the five of them form a bond almost instantaneously and they decide to go on their Pokémon adventures together. Manga Y is a Sky Trainer who is also friends with X, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. She tried to get X leave his house but she failed. X then decided to go on a journey with the others after Xerneas and Yveltal went on a rampage on their hometown, Vaniville Town. Anime Serena is a travel companion of Ash Ketchum who she has met several years ago on a summer camp. Serena also travels with Clemont and Bonnie (Clemont's younger sister). At first, she didn't know what she wanted to do but now, she wants to be Kalos Queen and follows her dream by participating in Pokémon Showcases. Sprites Pokémon Route 7 Serena joins the player character in Route 7 to have a Multi Battle against Tierno and Trevor. If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Glittering Cave Serena joins you in Glittering Cave to fight Team Flare in a Multi Battle. She uses the following team: If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Tower of Mastery If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Coumarine City If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Route 14 If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Poké Ball Factory Serena joins you in a Multi Battle against Bryony and Celosia. If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Anistar City If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Victory Road If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Kiloude City Here, you can battle her all the times you want, but only once per day. If choosing Chespin= |-| If choosing Fennekin= |-| If choosing Froakie= Trivia *Prior to the release of Pokémon X and Y, pre-release media referred to Serena as "Yvonne". *Serena has a very close resemblance to Leaf, the female protagonist from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. *Rather than having more winter focused clothes (jackets and hoodies) like her male counterpart, Serena has a larger variety of purchasable clothes better fit for warm weather such as sleeveless and midriff baring tops. *Unlike some other game protagonists, Serena is estimated to have began her journey at around her late teens. **In the post-game of XY, Emma is 16, making Serena estimated to be around 17, due to her being older than Emma. **In the official timeline, XY also parallels Black 2/White 2. **Since Red is around the ages of 21-31 as of Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon and 19-29 as of Black 2/White 2, that would make Serena around 19-29 years of age by the same time period. Gallery Serena.png|Serena beginning a battle as the rival Serena(Lose).png|Serena after losing Pokémon-Amie artwork.png|Artwork of Serena and Calem playing and feeding their Pokémon Serena Mega Ring.png|Artwork of Serena's Mega Ring Trainer Customization artwork.png|Artwork of Serena trying to deciding what to wear Serena Hand Towel.jpg|Serena and her Fennekin Hand Towel Serena Fennekin figure.JPG|Poster promoting Serena with Fennekin figure Serena Fennekin figure 2.JPG|Figure of Serena with Fennekin Category:Generation VI characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Protagonists Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Female characters Category:Main characters